If only
by HazelMidnight
Summary: In a defective society which relies on a systematic cycle of castes, a Misaki Ayuzawa has been accepted, despite belonging to a poor family, to the Elite Private Academy for Girls in the mainland; a training school for careers that had been decided beforehand for female students of noble families to pursue. But, if only there wasn't a change of events. If only she hadn't met him.
1. Dress code, Festivals, and Fights

**Disclaimer: **None of the main characters in this fan fiction are owned by me with an exception to a few and are owned by the author/mangaka, Hiro Fujiwara. No money is being profited by this story. No copyright infringement.

**Author's note:** Hey guys! So, this is one of my first fics, so I'm sorry if my writing isn't really your cup of tea. But, anyway, I came up with this The Giver/Hunger Games sort of setting and imagined how I could build a Misaki/Takumi story on that. Anyway, this is simply inspired by several Dystopic-society-books I've read so...err...yeah. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and there was some mistakes where I wrote guy names for some secondary characters and forgot that the academy was for girls(sorry)...So I fixed that.

**Summary**: In a defective society, which relies on a systematic cycle of castes, a Misaki Ayuzawa has been accepted, despite belonging to a family of extreme poverty, to the Elite Private Academy for girls in the mainland; a training school for careers that had been decided beforehand for female students of noble families to pursue. But, if only there wasn't a change of events. If only matters hadn't twisted to an edge where not even Ayuzawa could stand. If only she hadn't met him. Maid sama fic: Takumi/Misaki.

**Rated**: PG-13(just in case).

* * *

_Friday, November 30__th__, 2055, Dorms. _

Mad. They're all mad.

This whole school. _Everyone._

It's not the first time I'm saying this. Actually, it's perhaps the _millionth_ time. Since, not one of those three has any idea that this school was not built for mere violations of dress code. No. Not at all. But, much, _much_ nobler, and bigger purposes.

Honestly, this job is just far too hard. And, tiring. And, complicated.

I mean, I never asked to be president. I honestly never did. Actually, I'm just far too grateful that they _accepted_ me here.

I'm a Five.

And, if you ask any _sane_ person in their right mind, us Fives don't really belong sitting in a chair, signing contracts and important administration letters to faculties of rich, elite schools. That's actually the _last _thing we'd be doing.

We're the lower castes. We're the ones looked down upon. We're the ones who fight for survival. Even if sometimes it may have not been available.

And, even though it sounds much dramatic when I say it; but, that's exactly how things were before I came here.

Day and night. Working down to the pulp under the aching, broad sunlight that _laughed_ at me while I loaded crates and crates and even _more_ crates into the _Plac-Deliveries _trucks.

And, you can thank my dad for that.

Indeed. Dad. The very same man who abandoned my family as if we were meaningless and that finding jobs, especially when we were Fives, would be the easiest task on the planet. Well, let me assure you; It wasn't. Not in the slightest.

Sigh. But, that was a long time ago. And, gladly, there aren't any men in this school, in the first place, to remind me of him. So, it doesn't matter, really. Except the fact that now that I'm not there to provide bread for the family; Suzuna's taken charge. And, that was the last thing I wanted. Working as a part-time waitress at _Trusty's _(an old burger shop across the street from where we lived). I mean how's she going to manage that? She's only _thirteen_...instead of taking orders for customers, shouldn't she be swooning over blokes and giggling along with best friends?

And, what about Mum? What about her health?

This is worrying. Very, very worrying. Should I really be here in the first place?

_'You're assigned the duty of Guardian', _those were the words that brought me here. '_To guard your community from what lies beyond'. _

I had never really understood what that meant. Nor did I want to understand.

Double sigh.

Let's just hope that those three girls button their shirts and wear longer skirts next time. Before, Professor Landmark wrings their neck in Politics' class.

* * *

_Monday, November 31__st__, 2055, Revising notes for Defense class._

**_ The Basics of Detecting Lies_**

- _Dilated pupils. _

- _Failing to communicate normally. _

- _Physical movement is limited and stiff; few hand or leg movements. _

- _Evasion of eye contact. _

- _Gestures/expressions are limited and short._

- _A guilty person is rather defensive whereas an innocent is more offensive._

- _Unconscious placement of objects between them and another (Another source of evidence to defensive mechanism)._

- _Consistent changing of subject._

- _Use of distancing language._

I studied until two in the morning for this test, along with the almost _five _foot long essay for Memories class. Besides, it doesn't seem too complicated. I mean, lie detecting was covered last year. Oh well.

* * *

_Monday, November 31__st__, 2055, Later, Memories class. _

My mind is simply reeling into a bundle of utmost misery.

I stayed up until two in the morning. Thrusting down all the knowledge I possibly had related to the Area 2 rebellions back in the 70's, blistering my fingers to the extent where I don't even think they were _bleeding_...and now this. Really? You've got be kidding me.

The essay was due in January. Yeah. _January. _

Is it me or does Professor Pemberly need to be more careful with her wording...?

But, then again nobody else did it in my group...

* * *

_Monday, November 31__st__, 2055, Much Later, Dorms._

"MISAAAAKIIIII!" I heard.

Wait...Sakura?

At least a dozen questions popped up on the tip of my tongue while the door banged shut and as quick as the wind(nearly giving me a heart attack at that), her pigtails bouncing up and down, a Sakura with a large rucksack dangling by one shoulder, wrapped her arms around me.

Wasn't she supposed to be at the UniTrip?

"Err...Sakura...?" I asked, clearly, very confused. She released me from the tight grip of her arms and grabbed my wrists all of a sudden, saying excitedly, as always, "The trip was awesome and...and..."

The rest was practically an incoherent rant. I smiled, "Calm down, Sakura...I don't understand a word you're saying" Nevertheless, she continued with her breathless explanation.

"We brought back presents!" was the only thing I could make out of what she was saying.

"...Presents?" I repeated slowly. She flashed me a broad grin, "And, Shizuko got a haircut!"

Err...what? But... I really liked her hair when it was long. Oh well.

But, just as I tried to cover my disappointment, the door creaked open once again and I noticed yet another best friend drag her feet inside our room with an entirely different look. Well, not _entirely._ I mean, she looked much, _much_ different than usual. However this look actually suited her.

Even though I adored her silky, long wavy locks that practically _shined _as she walked down corridors, making girls stop and ask her what products she used on her and what not; this new pixie cut really suited her personality and her face shape as well. I felt my face brighten yet again, "Whoa..." I grinned. "Careful there, I barely _recognized_ you"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Well, good. I was planning on getting a break from the Theatre club..."

"Theatre?" this came from Sakura. "Yeah..." replied Shizuko while taking off her pale trench coat and hanging it onto the hook beside the entrance. "They've been following me ever since the beginning of this term..."

"Really?" Sakura said just as surprised as I was. "I never knew you could act, Shizuko"

"Well, I can't" she said matter of factly, now strolling down towards us only to stand beside Sakura. "They just need to recruit more members and out of the whole, entire school, for some reason, they manage to chase _me_ down..." she paused. "So, it'll be nice to not get tracked for once..."

"Wait...but..." I began. All of this was really confusing. "How'd you guys return so quickly?"

Yeah. How _did_ they? I mean, the UniTrip usually took around two or three days. Visiting another Area was really time consuming; with lots of bureaucratic needs to be ensued, the millions of papers needed to be signed along with the documents and all. Besides, even on the fast, electric buses we used for field trips, the distance between the mainland and other communities was usually very large. It was no wonder they only did it with seniors and not anyone below that. I was actually rather relieved more than anything when I was excused from not going there due to the student council meeting earlier.

"We're kids" was Sakura's casual reply. "They wouldn't do any of that lengthy mumbo jumbo with us"

Shizuko agreed and I sighed, "I suppose that makes sense"

A while passed and we had all decided to spend the rest of the evening lying back on the three bean bags next to each other in front of our bunker beds.

"Well..." Sakura began. I could just hear the enthusiasm in her voice. It was so obvious. "The Christmas Festival is coming up..."

"Oh _great_" Shizuko replied with her usual sarcasm.

"Honestly, guys, aren't you excited at all?" Sakura had asked with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Why would we?" said Shizuko indifferently, as always.

"Well, it's just that..." she paused. "I don't know...you get to choose a date and dress up into nice, fancy dresses and fall in love and...Well, it seems like a fantasy coming true..."

Well, I suppose for people like me dressing up into fancy, expensive clothing would be something apart from the usual, but I didn't understand why it should've been something different for Sakura. I mean she was the daughter of the CEO of a famous modelling company. Wasn't it usual for her to wear long, flamboyant dresses?

I decided to ignore the thought since it was just me considering stereotypical beliefs. It could've been that Sakura's lifestyle before coming here was different than what most imagine Ones to experience.

"What about you, Misaki?" Sakura asked from beside me. I gawked at the square light above me on the ceiling and thought it over for a second in a still silence, "Well...it doesn't really matter for me...I'd rather spend my time more productively than that-"

"Misaki!" Sakura whimpered. "Why can't you just have fun for once?"

"Yeah, it would be nice if you took a break from all your President work" now this came from Shizuko.

I sighed, "Maybe someday I would. But, right now...is just a really bad time to have..." I stopped and then finished wearily, "_Fun_" The word sent a weird, tingly feeling down in my stomach as if it was something I didn't particularly like listening to.

"That's our Misaki!" I heard Shizuko say as Sakura chuckled.

What? What did they mean? Did I?

Need to have fun, that is? Why? When I could be making this school a better place? The idea sounded absurd. And, it still does.

* * *

_Tuesday, December 1__st__, 2055, Guarding class._

"What is the one fundamental rule for all Guardians?" Professor Black asked in her posh British accent, crossing her arms by the projected screen up in the front of the room.

My arm shot up as quickly as possible in the darkness. I noticed a tiny smirk appear on her face as she said, "Yes, Misaki?"

"Anticipate" I explained all the way from my bench in the last row. "Never hesitate as your duty is to be completed through natural instinct and never actual planning"

Professor Black nodded her head lightly, "Exactly" she paused and then continued, her tone, noticeably, becoming much more serious. "Other than Ayuzawa, I'm quite disappointed in all of you for not raising your hands...this material was covered in your _first_ class with me. It should be something crystal clear by now"

Hina from beside me raised her hand and then said without yet being called on, "But, it's so complicated..."

Professor Black flashed one of her frightening glares at her, "_And_?!" she said, her voice echoing through the open room. "Does that mean you throw away what was decided for you? This is your future" she began, the light of the projector shining brightly on her face as she gestured towards the poster glued to the wall, _Guard_, it said. "Respect it"

A silence passed and no one dared utter a word, knowing how hard it was to calm Black down once she had started. "You shall guard. And protect. Without you this community will collapse. Be grateful you have such an honour"

The words repeated in my head. _Honour..._But had we all been prepared to face such a thing?

* * *

_Tuesday, December 1__st__, 2055, First Interval._

**Things to do: **

- Collect spare uniform from the Laundry since it hasn't been delivered yet.

- Complete essay for Politics class.

- Complete essay for Guarding class.

- Complete yet another essay for Languages class.

- Separate forms for all available clubs.

- Find Sakura and tell her Shizuko was looking for her this morning.

- Find Laura and ask her to distribute the register of last year's infirmary patients to Haley so that she can submit it to Professor Black.

- Eat.

- Sleep.

- Breathe.

- I don't even know.

* * *

_Tuesday, December 1__st__, 2055, Lunch. _

I'm kind of disappointed. I have to use the upstairs lunchroom now that Professor Black is our new student council advisor since Professor Lincoln moved away. She said we're different because we're the student council and hence, we always have to dine at the fancier tables upstairs.

Does it really make the slightest difference? Eating upstairs or downstairs, that is? Besides, I'd like to have lunch with Sakura and Shizuko and talk to them like I used to unlike now where I'm forced to eat up here. But, nevertheless, I'm not going to complain since we all know how easy it is to set Black off her tolerance level...

"Hey, Pres" I heard.

Oh, it's Mary.

I watched as she pulled out the Windsor chair across me on the round table I was seated on and place her plate with leaves of salad lurking on top of it. "Hey" I answered, half-smiling.

The chandelier above our heads screeched, dangling back and forth, and I cringed, "Whoa"

"Yeah. They give me the chills" she said loudly, trying to overcome the noise of the chattering going about the tables as she bit her lip while poking her salad about with her fork.

Ugh. They do. I remember once, our music classes were transferred from the first floor classroom where they usually are, to this creepy, rusty room back at The Forbidden Corridor during our freshmen year; even thinking about that weird place is making me shudder.

"Anyway" she said abruptly, changing the topic. "Have you heard?"

The randomness was clear to me and I just said, dumbfounded, "Huh?"

She sighed, her voice changing into a loud whisper as if I were missing out on some big news, "There was a fight..." she cuffed her mouth with her hands, leaning in closer to me. "Between a One and a Two"

"A fight?" I repeated, whispering back.

Ugh.

Not that nonsense again. Why can't everyone just coexist without doing such things?!

"Yeah" she said, twiddling the ends of her blonde locks. "A serious one too. Heard one of 'em pulled the other's hair out to the point where all that was heard was shrieking in the dorms..."

The words struck me like never before, "What?!" My volume had increased to right about...A LOT. But, of course that didn't matter. "Really?" I paused and then felt my cheeks burn red, "That's just absurd. How did it start?"

"Just a regular evening when one of them, think it was Lucy the sophomore, you know?" she paused and I nodded, remembering the girl who always skipped class and ended up in the office.

"Yeah. Her and Ellie" she said slowly, studying my face for any hints of excitement. But, I wasn't excited. I was angry. Very, _very_ angry.

She then said, her voice now switched to its regular volume, "It'd be nice if these things stop, you know"

I stared off into space for a second and then went on to say, "Yeah"

"What d'you think about it? As a Five?" she asked. And, then added quickly, "I mean...doesn't it...bother you?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Of course. It should bother _everyone_" I said. It was the only thing that was on my mind. Why did it only have to be me sometimes? Who noticed such things and didn't take them lightly? Why weren't people more like Mary? Wasn't it obvious that things such as that were wrong on so many levels? It had to be.

Sigh. Once I had asked Professor Black about why the castes are destructive at times (as research for an essay) and she simply chuckled and said '_That's not a good topic'. _

Snapping me back to where I really was, Mary nodded her head and then agreed in a tone of sincerity, "I don't know how to feel sometimes. Why do the castes even exist?" she shook her head. "They don't help at all"

Her words lingered onto me as a pause passed. I simply said wearily, "I wonder if things will ever change"

I glanced down at my potato soup, feeling sick to the stomach at the sight. No food for me, please.

"Are you worried about Decision day?" I heard from across me.

_Decision day. _

Well, of course.

The whole purpose of the event, as the title suggested, was to either permit you to carry on with the career you were assigned or to live a jobless future. In other words, either you had the skills and stayed otherwise you were kicked out. And, for people like me who didn't have the convenient circumstances placed out; that would be a nightmare. For the Ones and the Twos and even the Threes, failing the test wasn't as bad as failing the test for people like me. Since, us Fives aren't exactly rich. Or at all, to be exact.

I nodded my head and she said, "Yeah. I remember when I got 'artist' at The Judgement Meeting, though. It was a dream I wanted to pursue since I was a little girl" her expression darkened. "But, what if...What if...I fail? Then what?" she paused and then shook her head, managing a tiny smile. "It's scary, isn't it?"

"Yeah" I said worriedly.

"But, I shouldn't be complaining" she notified me with a warm grin. "Others have it worse"

Say, for example, us Guardians.

Fluttering, my stomach became as cold as ice while only worry roamed in my mind. We _did_ have it worse. Was I going to manage? Was I going to have a future? Or, was I to fail and live a life of misery and bitter work, struggling to aid my family?

I had to be careful. One slip and a nightmare, waiting eagerly on an edge, would haunt me. And, unlike usual nightmares, in this one I would never wake up. Or so I thought.

* * *

**Ending note: **I hope you enjoyed! I have some ideas for this fic and they can't get out of my head so I better not procrastinate(Ah...it's one of my prime talents. Procrastinating, that is) and write them down before they're lost. Oh and I wouldn't mind a review, please :) Please suggest any ideas or advice or anything!

-Hazel.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises & Lies

**Disclaimer: **None of the main characters in this fan fiction are owned by me with an exception to a few and are owned by the author/mangaka, Hiro Fujiwara. No money is being profited by this story. No copyright infringement.

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! An early upload since this week has been very dull and writing was all I could look back to for some fun. I find it very exciting yet nerve-wracking when I write this story, to be honest. Since, I have no idea what I'm going to write next. In other words, I have no planning whatsoever. So, I'm pretty much finding out things just as soon as you are (Is that a bad thing LOL). Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

-Hazel :)

* * *

_Thursday, December 3rd, Second Period; Cultures and Etiquette Class._

Cultures is what we really call it (no one spends their time saying the entire thing), is the most exhausting, time-consuming, and frustrating classes there is in this academy.

You know, how there's always that one class that is simply useless? Exactly. This is that one class. And, when I told this to Sakura, she was stunned out of her skin...saying something next to, '_Misaki? Did you bump into a wall? Since you never talk about classes like that...'_

Well, fine. Maybe I don't say classes are useless 24/7...or at all, to be exact. But, this one class...this one class...just is. Useless, that is.

And, why, you ask? Why do I have the hardest of times in this class and not any of the others? Well, let's take today as an example. Everything's fine and great until...I was forced to...

Okay. Deep breath.

You can write this, Misaki. It is your diary, after all.

I was forced to _dance_.

Yeah. And, not just alone. No. I was _accompanied _by Professor White, who was specially called in to dance with each and every one of us girls as Lady Fleur (our professor for this class asks us to call her that instead of 'professor'. I don't understand) had requested us-wearing another one of her bright pink, long, puffy, dresses from the Victorian era- to learn proper _etiquette_ since she wants us to be and I quote, 'beautiful, suitable, and absolutely _wonderful_ young girls' who while protecting this Area-being part of the Guardian group-would need to be _ladies_'. And, no, you're not mistaken. She actually said that. As if it made total sense for a group of guardians-in-training to ever need dancing-with-a-heavy-book-on-their-head-with-another-professor in their professional careers.

Ugh.

I know. I don't sound like my usual self. I'm just far too frustrated. I need to calm down. But, I've never liked dancing. Or any of this 'lady' stuff. I'm just not the kind who fondles over such things. I'd never need them, anyway.

* * *

_Thursday, December 3rd, Grand Library._

Ah, so...now it makes more sense. Areas 5 and 6 revolted in the 70's since there were Guardians that had failed to protect them from a band of deadly assassins that were on the loose, whereas Areas 7 and 8 were simply revolting since Areas 5 and 6 formed an alliance with them, signing the Treaty of Trade and Relations. As for the Guardians, over here in the mainland-

"Never knew Pres talked to herself..." I heard a familiar, raspy voice that spoke amusingly with a set of giggles.

The sudden voice gave me momentary scare as I looked up from the letters written across the thick book on my lap to a smiling Helen, standing before me. I was caught off-guard for a second and then went on to say, "Err...what..."

"Mumbling" she replied, mater-of-factly. "You were mumbling"

I raised my eyebrows as she ruffled through her bushy, fire red hair. "Mumbling?" I repeated.

"Yep" was her indifferent reply as she pulled out the swivel chair next to me and stared off into space at the tall shelf enriched with rows and rows _and _rows of books of all kinds. Then, she muttered energetically to herself, "Oooh, I've read that book"

"Really? What about?" I asked, knowing that I hadn't noticed a thing. About my mumbling, that is.

She glanced back at me with her round, grey eyes and then waved her hand back and forth casually, "Oh, nothing much. Something about Area 5 and 6 revolting...?" She paused to see if she was right and then went on, "Dunno. It was fairly loud, though"

I rubbed my forehead in embarrassment and slowly said, "How loud, exactly...?"

"_Very_" she answered. "Not to worry, though. Madame Chambers couldn't really hear you; she was too busy lashing out on two freshmen"

I chuckled quietly. I'd consider myself lucky...once, Sakura got kicked straight out, with an exasperated Chambers who barked, her face burning red and her jet black hair swirled tightly into a bun, "_I shall not accept such infuriating behaviour! This is a _LIBRARY! _SILENCE IS NEEDED AT ALL TIMES! OUT! OUT! _OUT!_" _

Sakura was near to tears by then but for Chambers it didn't matter nevertheless, as she literally chased Sakura out of the entrance, while I tried my best to give her a comforting look.

Yeah. After then, I think it should be natural to try to not get on Madame's bad side.

"Oh well" Helen sighed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What about the meeting, Pres?"

Oh right. The student council meeting. Darn it. I had forgotten about that. I had promised Shizuko and Sakura a girls-fun-night in the Dorms...they wanted to watch all the romantic, emotional movies there were so we could bawl our eyes out until 3 in the morning, and talk about how attractive the lead guy was. Correction; _Sakura_ wanted that. Shizuko wanted _nothing _to do with it but was dragged into it, eventually, same as I was.

I sighed tiredly...What to do? "Errm..." I said slowly, and then the conversation we had had earlier about..._Fun_ echoed in my head. "...Is it okay to cancel it?"

Helen was shaken by my decision and glanced up at me, stunned, but then began nodding her head, "Err...sure..." she paused, studying my face. "But, Pres, The Christmas Festival is not too far away...what about the arrangements?"

I shook my head, "I'll take care of that. We'll just postpone it for..." I thought it over for a second. "Next Tuesday?"

Helen nodded her head lightly, still slightly confused, I could see, "I'll tell the others"

And, then, she had to leave. And, I had to finish my History essay.

* * *

_Friday, December 4__th, __Girls-Fun-Night, Dorms. _

How does one have _fun_, exactly?

I know. I know. I don't know how to have fun, okay! I just don't. I _should_, being an eighteen year old girl...but I don't know. At all. What I knew about fun before the times when Dad abandoned us and I had to lead the family-is now only a vague, foggy memory.

I pushed the windowed-door open, sighing as I noticed Sakura and Shizuko sitting, cross-legged on my bunker bed, facing the TV-trolley before them. "Hey" I said.

They smiled at me as I sat next to them.

And, before we knew it the film was rolling; starting with soft, piano music playing in the background while light drops of rain fell from the sky onto an empty pave road.

I watched as Sakura pulled out a tissue from the thousands of Kleenex boxes on her lap and blew her nose, muttering to me, "It's just so _beautiful_"

I could die of laughter. But, I didn't. Instead, I could only managed a broad grin at her as I felt instantly glad I came to this Girls-fun-night or whatever.

If this was meaningful for her; I'd do it any day. _Fun,_ that is.

* * *

_Saturday, December 5__th__, Breakfast in the Cafeteria._

10 reasons why _Fun_ wasn't that bad:

1) Sakura was happy and that's all that matters, right? Except she was bawling her eyes out during the whole entire movie, but I guess that means she enjoyed...?

2) Shizuko was happy. And, now that one is very rare. Even though, she was hiding it, I could see the gladness on her face.

3) It's freezing cold outside, and having to walk all the way to Prefects Tower for the student council meeting would be way too difficult without becoming snowflakes on the way. I'm glad I cancelled it for next Tuesday.

4) Err...did I mention it was freezing cold?

5) The cold.

6) IT WAS SO COLD.

7) I got more time to do my History essay.

8) Officially out of ideas now.

9) Why am I still continuing this list...? Guess '10 reasons' sounds better than 5, right?

10) Oh well.

* * *

_Monday, December 6__th__, Guarding._

When I managed to wake up and drag my feet up the stairwells from The Dormitory Towers to the Main Towers for my classes, especially Guarding, I was tired. No. Scratch that. _Tired_ could not even begin to describe the utter agony in my back that was making me walk like an old man or the headache that made my vision blur out from time to time and then return back to normal, striking a pain of worry within me. Maybe sleeping at four in the morning wasn't the greatest of ideas.

As I trudged tiredly up the marble stairs with the little amount of energy left within me, I noticed all of the girls from my Guardian group, huddled up together around the bulletin board right outside the classroom, speaking in hushed whispers.

I had no idea what was going on.

At all.

I made my way closer to the group, managing to listen to Alisa from beside me murmur to her friend, "Form...it says"

"For what?" her friend asked, whispering as well. I watched them from the corner of my eye as Alisa shook her head, "Dunno" she gestured towards the bulletin board. "But, it says Covert Mission or something"

_Covert Mission?_

Err...what...

Then, came another murmur from across the crowd, though loud enough for everyone to hear, "We're going on a mission...?"

I heard another say, "Where's Professor Black?"

"Man, this class is so random"

"I know..."

What was going on? And, why hadn't I been reported of this Covert Mission or whatever? Even though, I never understood why I had been president, I still thought I, at least, needed to know this kind of stuff in advance.

"What? Mission?"

"Yeah"

"Why? What...? I don't understand"

The hushed whispers continued as a loud voice resounded, "_Silence!_"

Everyone's backs turned immediately only to see a Professor Black, dressed in her long black robes and her hair, unlike usual, tied up into a wavy ponytail, her grey eyes narrowed. "I'll explain it all to you"

We had all taken our regular seats, lowering down our excitement when we had finally entered the classroom. Professor Black rubbed her chin up and down, watching us carefully.

"The form you saw" she said. "Is the application to your midterm assessment."

Err...what...

Immediate whispers rose from the group, Black hushed and then slowly explained, "You're going to prove how worthy you are as a Guardian"

Worthy...as a guardian?

But, all of our midterm assessments, finals even, were never anything like this. They were ten-pages-long-stapled-together but never anything like...a _mission_, as I had been told.

Haley, in the front row, blurted out without raising her hand, "How?"

Black was a bit irritated by the lack of manners (she's obsessed with manners) yet still managed to say, "You'll see. For now, just study. And, fill out the form. It'd be given to you tomorrow and needs to be turned back in by Friday as next Monday you take this assessment." She paused and then warned, in a more serious tone than usual. "Remember to know that your Decision Day is near when you're taking the test. Maybe that'll give you a clue on how difficult things are and..." her words broke off as she cleared her throat. "Just study, okay?!"

"Yes, Professor" everyone mumbled together.

* * *

_Monday, December 6__th__, Later, Second Interval._

Shizuko, Sakura and I decided to meet up at West Tower where usually assemblies would be held. But, people could hang out there anyway.

They seemed like they were having a usual Monday; slow and uneventful. Whereas, _uneventful _couldn't even begin to describe what had been going on today for me. We sat on the Windsor chairs laid back in the front of the hall, where usually the freshmen would sit, nervously and excitedly as the Headmistress welcomed them to the Academy.

I remember that day-I sat at the back, without any friends, any direction, or any sense of why I was where I was.

_All Career groups have 20 people each who'd have separate classes than one and another. This because the careers that were decided for you have different focuses. And, qualities. But of these 20 people, only 4 would be selected to follow their careers on Decision Day, _the words rung in my head as I gawked at the stage before us where a podium stood, but unlike last time, of course, no Headmistress.

I waited impatiently under the light that came from the high windows above us, as Shizuko and Sakura began talking about everyday things while I felt myself almost burst out of all the words on the tip of my tongue. I was waiting for the right time to say it. And, how to say it in the first place.

"Sakura, you of all people shouldn't be complaining. I mean Caretakers have it much better. Whereas Misaki and I are the ones completely in for it" I heard Shizuko say as I twiddled my hair.

"Not really. Us Caretakers have to learn how to take care of the elderly; respect, patience and blah blah. It's so complicated" Sakura whined while she patted her skirt, I was expecting Shizuko to argue back, but instead heard a, "Hey, Misaki...you alright, there?"

My head snapped up from the ground that my eyes had suddenly become so obsessed with, "What..." I was caught off guard but said, "Oh yeah...uh I'm fine"

"You don't look fine" she said glancing over at me.

I thought about my words for a second and said, "We have this weird Midterm exam" But, then I paused. _It was a Covert Mission_, that had been told to me. Then...should I really be telling others outside my career group about it? But, Sakura and Shizuko...they're my _best friends_. I've known them since ever.

I felt the thoughts echo vigorously in my mind as I shook my head, forcing a smile, "10 pages, as usual"

The conversation continued as it struck me like never before; I had _lied. _

And, to my very best friends.

* * *

_Tuesday, December 7__th__, Dorms. _

When I received my form in Guardian class in the morning, I decided to open it the very second after Sakura and Shizuko headed out for lunch. I knew that this assessment was to be secret. It was no wonder it was on the bulletin board outside our classroom; since that corridor was forbidden to anyone beyond Guardians.

I felt guilty. I didn't want to act like this. Where I was lying, where I was pretending, where I was hiding...did all Guardians have to go through this? Why? Wasn't our job to only protect? Then why the lies?

A long sigh escaped my lips as I pulled out the armchair in front of my study desk. I stared at the jar of pencils at the corner, the pile of textbooks stacked one after another, the silver study lamp...and the red-framed photo of Sakura, Shizuko and I, huddled up next to each other, from last year's Christmas Festival.

I sighed and then began reading the form in my hands.

**I will attend the Midterm Assessment event that shall take place in Area 2. I understand that if I do not attend, my grade would be an automatic F and the chances of my success at The Decision Day ceremony, would also diminish. **

**Signature:**

* * *

_Tuesday, December 7__th__, Still Dorms. _

An automatic _F? _Chances of success at The Decision Day ceremony?

And, most importantly, '_event that'll place in Area 2'?!_

What? We're taking the assessment in another community?

I don't understand a thing. What on earth is going on?!

* * *

_Wednesday, December 8__th__, Lunch. _

"Professor, why wasn't I informed of any of this earlier?"

Black eyed me from across the round table and then cleared her throat. "I understand why you're upset. But, your rank as President won't change anything"

My eyebrows furrowed, "That's not what I meant"

She sighed tiredly, soothing the white table mat, staring at the candlestick on the centre of the table before a tiny grin appeared on her face, "You sure?"

"Yes" I said, leaning back on the leather of my chair. "I'm just confused"

She shook her head, still grinning, "I can't tell you anything" And, then she shot up from her chair across me, carrying her plate along with her.

Oh well. There goes my only chance of getting to the bottom of things. Things particularly related to a certain Midterm assessment, that is

* * *

_Wednesday, December 8__th__, Second Floor Library._

_ "Very _attractive" I heard Sakura squeal as I felt myself grin while I attempted to pay attention to the notes I had scribbled down for P&E (Protection and Enforcement) class as murmurs of consent echoed from the girls.

"Oooh, what 'bout Timothy Martin?" was Allie's response, just as enthusiastic. I found myself rolling my eyes, but still somehow listening to the conversation.

"That bloke whose the son of that CEO?!" Lizzie whispered.

"Uh huh" Allie replied.

"Oh yeah, definitely smoking" Lizzie agreed casually.

I glanced up only to see a Shizuko giving me an exhausted look, head resting on one hand. I smiled at her. Only Shizuko and I realized how girly this conversation was, and how ever so _non_-girly we were.

"I know, right? I wish I could just run through that soft, honey-coloured hair of his" Sakura said, with a pair of misty, love-struck eyes.

"Pity he got engaged" Allie noted matter-of-factly from her seat and Sakura gasped "What?!"

"Yep" she confirmed.

I heard all of them sigh-except Shizuko, of course, who was finding quite the pleasure gawking at the book shelf across us, in between the non-restricted and restricted sections.

"Not fair! He was meant to be mine!" Lizzie proclaimed, banging the table with a fist.

"C'mon, guys. It's not the end of the world" Allie said, giving me the bit of hope that not everything was about blokes for my friends. "There's still that guy from the Igarashi group"

Oh well. Dreams die.

"Wait, he's not single?!" Lizzie said, clearly very surprised but nevertheless sounding relieved as she pumped her fist into the air.

Allie chuckled, "Nope"

Sakura joined in, just as excited as usual, "Oh, I would do anything for those eyes"

"I know, right?" Lizzie said, shaking Sakura's shoulder.

And, then, what I least wanted happened.

"What about you, Misaki?" now this came from Sakura herself whose cheeks were burning red from all the boy-talk they were having.

I grinned, "Well, I think you guys are lucky Madame Chambers' assistant is here and not her" I paused and then watched them smile and then roll their eyes. "And...I don't know who you're talking about"

Allie gasped, "You don't know who the son of the Igarashi foundation is?!"

Lizzie giggled while ruffling through her curly, auburn hair, flickering a meaningful smirk at Allie "Well, she has a lot to learn, doesn't she?"

"What?" I said, obviously clueless of their subliminal conversation.

"_Nothing_" they all replied in unison.

* * *

_Thursday, December 9__th__, P&E, Early. _

This morning, for once, was pleasant. I didn't wake up with a pounding head. Or binders for classes that seemed to be missing. Nope. It, was, generally beautiful, with a cracking sunshine that pierced through the windows in the Dorms and my uniform, for once, was there, tidy and neat, delivered in time from the Laundry.

But, to the contrary to the perfect dawn of my day, we had P&E a.k.a. the class that took the most time and energy, not to mention the dreadful amount of will power. And, to simply add more fuel to the fire, only Guardians had it.

You know how there're some classes, like Languages for example, that we have together with the other Career Groups? Nope. This especially challenging and sweat-demanding class was only for us.

"200 sit ups! Now!" was all that needed to be heard to set off numerous groans and sighs, while our backs went up and down against the net wall in the Gym.

A while later, I had finished, breathing heavily, as I approached Professor Whittlesea, who seemed to be collecting a few _laser guns_(That completely baffled my mind, at first) from the cabinets that stood at the corner of the court. He seemed to be quite busy with them, and he hadn't what we called _tolerance _for many things, so I was careful with my words, "Professor" I began, gasping for air. "I finished"

He didn't glance at me from the cabinets, as he pulled out even more laser guns and laid them on the floor. "Good. Now distribute these to your classmates" he said firmly, gesturing to the ground where he had placed out several laser guns before me.

I crouched down and grabbed two in each hand as quickly as possible and then waited for some of the girls to finish as well in order for me to give them what I had been asked to give.

The first to finish was Haley whose fiery red hair was now darker, as she sweated and breathed heavily, her legs wobbling above the rubber floor while she walked up to me and asked, "Whoa. What're those for?"

I shrugged, "Dunno. Just that they're laser guns of some sort"

"Laser?!" she exclaimed, clearly very excited. "Nice"

I giggled, "Careful there, don't go blowing off someone's head"

She grinned, "Hmm...I'll try not to"

A while passed and all the girls had been provided their laser guns (or so I thought). Everyone, lined up one after the other, waited eagerly for instructions as we held the black guns in our hands, no one daring to do anything.

But, then, not much could be said, after archery-type targets that stood on poles on the other side of the court, were placed according to the spot where each of us stood, by Professor Whittlesea.

"As guardians, you should know you are to protect. But, more than that, your duties rely heavily on strategies, defence, and attack." He positioned the last pole in front of Ellen who stood on the far end and continued. "Aim for the bull's-eye. I'm sure you all know how to shoot from last year's lesson on laser guns, no?"

Some groans could be heard from the crowd. I, particularly, knew I practically sucked with guns of any sort. And, P&E, of course, being Protection and Enforcement, obviously demanded the usage of such weaponry.

Besides, _laser guns?_

Normal revolvers-snipers even-I could handle without much concern, knowing the results wouldn't be perfect but still alright. But, as for laser guns...do you have any idea how hard it is to work with them?

Ugh.

Perhaps it may sound like I'm over exaggerating, but to any other Guardian who shares this class with me, I am most definitely not.

* * *

_Thursday, December 9__th__, Later, First Interval._

_Brilliant!_ Absolutely _brilliant_!

I've never been good with laser guns. I knew it from the very beginning.

I did it. I _actually_ hit the eye. But, this eye, to clear any misunderstandings, is not the bull's-eye that my laser beam needed to meet. Wrong. I mean an _actual_ eye.

Anyway, to add more lightening to the storm, the eye I happened to hit wasn't just a normal eye. Wrong again. It was _Professor Whittlesea's _eye. Yeah.

And, how, you ask, might that have happened?

Well, first off, it all started with Professor Whittlesea reminding us how to use a laser gun in the first place, then proceeding on with suggestions and tips on how to position your gun in order for it to hit a better target, and then lastly saying, "_These sort of skills would be needed in your upcoming Midterm assessment"_

I felt chills run down persistently from the hairs of my neck to my very spine. It was clear to me that this midterm wasn't going to be like the others. No. For the first time, there was an actual chance that I was going to fail. The thought made me shudder. No. I had worked far too hard to maintain my grades at the top; I just couldn't let myself fail. Even if laser and I didn't get along so well.

Perhaps it was the pressure, or the distraction, or maybe just laser deciding to mess with me once again-but as I squinted my eyes to have a better aim and pulled the trigger cautiously and nervously, my hands trembling as they held the gun, something happened. My aiming skills were obviously proven to be _incredible_ when the wrath of my laser beam was not felt by the bull's-eye, but indeed, Professor Whittlesea right as he turned around from the cabinets where he seemed to be putting away some of the leftover laser guns.

I haven't felt so embarrassed and so sorry ever before.

Luckily, Professor Whittlesea immediately headed to the infirmary where they decided his eyes were alright, and that the advance technology of the laser guns was the key to the minimal amount of damage inflicted on his eyes.

And me? Well, I didn't know how to feel. A sense of relief that Whittlesea was alright and that the president herself wasn't going to be assigned any detention or a sense of worry that I'd need to know how to use a laser gun in my Midterm assessment.

* * *

_Friday, December 10__th__, Second Interval._

Two days. That's all. Until the Midterm Assessment.

We turned in our forms this Guarding class but other than that, the midterms became a lost phantom that had escaped our classroom. It was as if everyone had suddenly forgotten all about it. But, I knew deep in there, everyone was just as tempted to know the answers to their questions about the Assessment-no _Mission_- as I was. Professor Black didn't mention it the whole class and simply said quietly, "Turn in your forms"

That was the only time anything Midterm-related popped up.

I felt the uneasiness rise within me, as it roamed anxiously about my stomach. I needed to know. What was this Assessment? No. What was this _mission_? And, why did we have to do it, anyway and not our usual 10-page exam? What was it going to be about? What were we going to be tested on? Things we learnt in class? Of course. But, how are we going to be tested on those with an assessment such as this?

I guess the most horrifying part was that I couldn't study at all for this test. I wasn't in control. They could've slapped something completely beyond my knowledge on my face and I would've just melted down, knowing I had failed. This time I couldn't study, I couldn't complain, nor could I possibly know about anything.

I had a bad feeling about this. I could just feel it.


End file.
